dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Comics Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Boleau Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The King: "Get the King" | Synopsis2 = A gorgeous girl jewel-thief, known as "the Witch," seeks to find and kill the King, by disguising herself as a wealthy old hag. She mistakenly believes that the King is a crook and will attempt to steal her jewels. The King disguises himself as the Witch's bodyguard, Sport Dolan, gets close, and learns her plans. On his way out, he makes a complete fool of Dolan, and re-steals the Witch's stolen loot from an earlier theft, planning to return these gems to their real owners. Afterward, looking back on the encounter, the King and the Witch each find themselves thinking fond thoughts about the other. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Sport Dolan | StoryTitle3 = Hawkman: "The Kidnapping of Ione Craig" | Synopsis3 = There is an attempt on President FDR's life, and the assailant is described in the papers as an "Easterner." Also elsewhere, the King of Emporia and the Premier of Frappe are likewise attacked. During intermission at the Metropolitan Opera, Carter Hall spots a guy on the street, in an Indian-style turban; he acts on a hunch and follows the fellow, and sure enough, soon the foreigner pulls out a big curved "khanjur" and attacks a blonde woman, prompting Carter to knock him out. The rescuee is startled that Carter knows the proper name for this exotic weapon; she slips her business card into his pocket then disappears just as the police arrive. Carter follows up on this impromptu introduction, and shows up at her address later that night. She is Ione Craig, a secret government agent, and that very night she is sailing for Araby, to take down Hassan Ibn Sadah, the mastermind behind the recent assassination attempts against various heads of state. Ibn Sadah has revived the original Order of Assassins, dating back to 1070 AD. Miss Craig then travels from New York to Cairo via steamship, secretly tailed by Hawkman, who introduces himself under that identity in Cairo, and volunteers to help. Her plan is to persuade the British colonial authorities to perform an air raid on Alamut, the Secret City of Assassins, and she has a map of its location which she gives to the Hawk, who then flies off to confirm the target. After a long flight across the desert, he finds the city, and stealthily flies over the wall, finds the main palace, sneaks inside, finds, and spies upon Hassan Ibn Sadah, a namesake descendant of the legendary founder of the Sect. He learns of Sadah's plan for world domination, which he hopes to achieve by assassinating several heads of state and replacing them with members of his own cult. Meanwhile in Cairo, Ione Craig is kidnapped in the street by two Assassins, and soon is brought to Alamut also. Hassan immediately decides to rape Ione, provoking Hawkman to emerge from concealment, whip out a slingshot, and kill one Assassin (Abdul Ben Hathor), rather than sling a shot at Hassan who is much too close to Ione for a safe shot. Sadah calls for his archers, all of whom shoot at and miss the deftly aeronautical Hawkman, who escapes the scene, then returns after dark, taking out another assassin with his slingshot, and entering the main hall. He grabs a huge scimitar from the wall and challenges all the assassins present, and fences with them until he can cut the chain holding Ione prisoner in the room, then grabs the girl, and takes flight, pausing only to kill Sadah with his slingshot, then escapes with the girl. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hassan Ibn Sadah ** *** Abdul Ben Hathor *** many more Assassins Other Characters: * Ione Craig Locations: * ** * * Araby ** Secret City of * Emporia * Frappe Items: * Hawkman's slingshot Vehicles: * transatlantic steamship | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Thunder: "Johnny Becomes a G-Man" | Synopsis4 = Johnny Thunder joins the FBI and becomes a G-Man. His first case is to investigate the disappearance of a bank vault. The entire vault is gone including a man inside, Johnny's father Simon Thunder. Johnny becomes suspicious of a piano company across the street from the bank. When he enters the building, crooks capture him. The crooks have tunneled under the bank from the piano company building, and caused the bank vault to fall underground. They then sealed up the floor, so the vault can't be seen from above inside the bank. Inadvertently using his Thunderbolt powers, which he doesn't know how to invoke or control, Johnny is able to rescue his father and apprehend the crooks. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Simon P. Thunder * * * Mildred Thunder Antagonists: * Cut Perce ** his bank robber gang Other Characters: * FBI agent Findem * Chief Detectem | Writer5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Penciler5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Inker5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | StoryTitle5 = Rod Rian of the Skypolice: "The Mephisians Attack" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Rod Rian Supporting Characters: * Skypolice Antagonists: * Mephisians Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle6 = Cliff Cornwall: "The Snow King" | Synopsis6 = Cliff Cornwall takes on the Snow King, a spy who operates only in Winter and has never been seen. Snow King's secret is that he uses sleeping pills combined with a building's heating system to put all of his victims to sleep. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * the Snow King Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle7 = Flash Picture Novelette: "You Can't Get Away With It" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Whip: "Judge Frawd's Court" | Synopsis8 = Rod Gaynor leaves Seguro and travels northeast to the town of Danvers. There, he receives a huge traffic fine by crooked Judge Frawd. The Whip investigates and learns that the judge is illegally fining and jailing people. He then uses the convicts as his personal servants. The Whip also uncovers corruption on the part of the town's newspaper editor, who is Frawd's collaborator. He soon sends word back to Seguro for Marisa Dillon. She leaves Seguro for Danvers to expose this story. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wing Tai * Carlos * Sam Dillon * Antagonists: * Judge Louis Frawd * T.V. Smith, newspaper editor (not named until Flash Comics #6) Other Characters: * Victoria Frawd * Myron Frawd * Ralph, reporter Locations: * Massachusetts ** Danvers * New Mexico ** Animals: * King | Notes = * Menace Of The Vandal is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives 1. * The Kidnapping of Ione Craig is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives 1. ** Wherever Alamut is, it's within one night's horse-ride from Cairo. ** Hawkman killed Abdul Ben Hathor and Hasan Ibn Sadah, with a slingshot. Hawkman body count now 6. ** Carter Hall smokes a pipe. ** Elsewhere in DC Comics, this same month, Captain Desmo is battling the Society of Assassins. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: ** "Planet of the Metal Men" by Evelyn Gaines (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}